


as the moon loved the sun

by a_different_kind_of_trash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_kind_of_trash/pseuds/a_different_kind_of_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw her was through a coffee shop window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the moon loved the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is (obviously) a drabble. I got inspired and wrote it at like 2:00 in the morning, and I am so sorry if it's bad! I wrote it for a friend who mentioned they liked Ryouma/Camilla, so here's this I guess. It's the first fic I've posted, so be a tiny bit nice, haha. Constructive criticism is welcome.

The first time he saw her was through a coffee shop window.

He had been staring into his coffee mug in the front of the shop, thinking idly. By chance he looked up, and there she was, just like a vision.

Lavender locks swinging from side to side, she walked with a confidence he'd never even seen before. No one on his campus came close to her stunning beauty. He almost considered chasing after her and doing something stupid like telling her she was pretty.

Thinking about it later, he really wished he had.

It would be a week before Ryouma saw the mysterious girl again. Sitting in the same coffee shop, the same place.

This time, she saw him. And thank god, she stopped.

Her confidence was absolute as she walked in, the little doorbell tinkling, and took a seat next to him. She asked his name.

Hers was Camilla, and she was, simply put, the epitome of love at first sight to Ryouma.

On impulse he asked her to dinner. A laugh wasn't what he had been expecting to hear, but the yes that followed was more than enough to make up for it.

Thus began the devoted relationship of Camilla and Ryouma. They exchanged numbers and promised to meet for another time. Both hoped in their hearts that it would be soon.

It was the next day when Camilla sent him a text asking if coffee at three would work. He replied shortly after with a yes.

He would've rearranged anything on his schedule for her.

It was a pleasant affair. To Camilla’s surprise and happiness, Ryouma was quite intelligent. It turned out that she went to Nohr University, not too far from his home campus of Hoshido. She had three siblings, as he did. He was a sophomore, and she a freshman. They found they had more in common than either had realized.

Camilla reached out for his hand over the table, and he accepted the gesture.

It would be three weeks before they called themselves a couple.

After two more dates, the young college students agreed that it was a relationship. Walking through their town at dusk, Ryouma got down on one knee and mock proposed that they would never, ever turn their relationship into a Facebook status, drawing a musical laugh from Camilla.

Holding hands and going out for coffee turned to tentative kisses. He sensed that she'd been through this song and dance before, and hoped that he was different.

He was, and her greatest fear was him leaving her.

They got through countless things together, supporting each other in good times and bad. He knew her as his best friend, his saving grace, his reason to live. She knew him as the love of her life, her confidante, her everything.

Both of them finished the year of college, then another year, then another. Never once had they been unfaithful. Ryouma graduated, Camilla a senior.

After four of the happiest years of his life, he went ring shopping.

She focused ever more on her studies, throwing herself into them. She was excited for the future, but also nervous. How would her relationship with Ryouma fare after graduation?

He said he wanted to walk on the town with her; she agreed, of course. She never passed up an opportunity to be with him.

Walking along familiar streets, the spring breeze wafted through the air. She commented on how it was so perfect. Laughing, he inquired what that meant.

He knew what she was talking about. He had been hoping for the right moment, and it was then that he got down on one knee, asking her to marry him.

She said yes, crying a bit from the overwhelming happiness. For she loved him as the moon loved the sun, and wanted nothing but to spend the rest of her life with him. Through her tears, she told him not to crack an ill-timed joke and ruin the moment.

They were married in the spring of the next year, when the flowers started poking out of the ground. He finally met her siblings, and she doted over his. He was pleased to see that Sakura didn't wipe her hands on the tablecloth, Hinoka sat with her legs together, and Takumi remembered his manners.

They got along well with Camilla’s family, he thought with pride. It was the cherry on top of his amazing wedding.

Later that evening, he took her by the arm and led her for the first dance, apologizing beforehand for his clumsy steps. She laughed and said that he was perfect the way he was.

She believed that. She always would, for as long as they lived.

And he could not have loved her more.


End file.
